Baby's Coming Back
by xmegmegx
Summary: I'm just the playmaker, and he's the ice queens brother. He wont notice me in a MILLION years. Maybe a bit of extra song rehersal will help. RELSI
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School Musical in anyway at all!!!

may contain songs by other artists...who's songs i also do not own.

* * *

_As per usual, I was the person every tom dick and harry relied on. I loved music, I loved being the "playmaker" of all the musicals! Only thing is…the guy I **REALLY** like, doesn't notice me. If his sister would let him have his own space….maybe, just maybe he'd notice me slightly._

_Doubt he would anyway…..I'm just seen as Kelsi….the piano player in the musicals….no one cares how much time and effort I actually put into these things, just hoping he'll notice….but im not even pretty enough. If he liked anyone, it would probably be Gabriella….but she's with Troy….oh….why is high school such a darn emotional time?_

"Hey guys!! we have to kinda...practice a little. Mrs Darbus will want us to have at least practiced part of 'babys coming back'

"HOW CAN I?" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs

"MY NAIL POLISH IS CHIPPED!!! I CANT DO IT NOW CAN I? You're gonna wait till I've painted over this nail again. OR ELSE!" Sharpay grabbed her bag, and sat down on one of the chairs, getting her nail polish out, looking _majorly upset. _

Mrs Darbus suddenly appeared.

"Heya mrs...i...i...well, how much of baby's coming back do we need to learn? like before friday?" Gabriella looked apprehensive when asking, as Mrs DID NOT look happy about something.

"Most of it, but if its not all done, then I'm sure Kelsi wouldnt mind helping at all, would you Kelsi?" Mrs said, looking up to the piano, where i was situated.

"No Mrs, no worries at all" I sighed. I cant exactly refuse can I? I cant let ANYONE, and i mean anyone, down.

Everyone had left the hall, except me. I'm one of the last people to leave the school. Its like im becoming one of the teachers. Thanks but no thanks.

Making my way down the stairs, i suddenly lost my footing.

I started falling down the stairs, when i fell on something soft.

It was Ryan.

"Ryan? erm...er...thank...thanks you...i mean thank you for that...im a clumsy sod..."

"Oh, no worries Kelsi!! Well, we can't have the true star of our show getting an injury can we? She needs to be in fit form!"

He helped me back up, and picked up some of the papers i had dropped.

_Was Ryan Evans actually being NICE to me??_

"Kels...i know Sharpay will totally kill me, but...i was wondering...can i come to yours? I really need help learning the song...and i also need to get away from Sharpay for a while...a bit of breathing space"

I stood there with my mouth wide open in shock.

"YEAHHHYEAAAH. SURE!!" I shouted.

"thanks! and...i'm right here you know!" Ryan giggled as i realised what i'd just done.

"you wanna come to mine now? cause...you can!! you can come whenever!! as i said, i'm free for rehersals ALL THE TIME!"

"now? if thats alright. plus i need to tell you something"


	2. I'll be ok

We walked out the school, and towards where the car park and exit is.

I was walking, when I suddenly realised Ryan had disappeared.

"Kelsi!!! Don't you want to have a ride back? Seeing as I do have my car here and all." Ryan said, looking over at me like I was some idiot.

"Hmmm…yeah I suppose. Wont harm anyone…will it? I made my way over to where his lime green Volkswagen beetle was parked.

When I got there, he came around to the passengers side, and undone the door for me.

"There you go madam!! " He joked, as he on done the door, waving his arm, signalling for me to get in.

_This is actually starting to freak me out. Either Ryan's had an accident involving someone hitting a large object around his head with force….or he is actually being nice._

It was a quiet drive to my house. He knew where I lived, because some of the cast of our new musical had come around for rehearsals….him and Sharpay usually alone, with an accompaniment of music.

We got to mine, and he parked up, and locked the car. I got my keys out, letting us in.

"You know where the piano is…I think!! Ill be in, in a second. You want a drink?"

"Erm…soda please?" 

"Sure." I went to the refrigerator, and got out two sodas, shutting the door with

my foot.

I walked around the corner into the living room, when Ryan suddenly walked into me, holding some elephant ornament my mum had got in Africa. It dropped onto my foot.

"CRAP!!"

"Oh god……I'll go and find some ice….IM SO SORRY!! Go and sit on the sofa"

I hobbled over to the sofa with the cans of soda, and rested them on the side table. I undone one for myself, and took a sip.

"Right, I'm back. Sorry about that…I really am! I don't think you're the only clumsy one around here. Here's the ice. Actually….do you want me to put it on your foot? I think I should, seeing as I'm the one who caused this."

I was wearing flat opened shoes, so he slid it off my injured foot, and wiped it gently with an antiseptic wipe.

_His touch, was so soft….BUT HE COULD OF BROKE YOUR FOOT YOU SILLY FOOL!! _

_Stop day dreaming…if you want to tell him how you feel, tell him now._

He placed the small bag of ice he found, on my foot.

"Owwwww." I sighed.

"It's ok Ryan…really. Accidents happen, strangest of places." I smiled; trying to make out that it was not hurting.

It wasn't really that much…I was smiling, because I finally got some alone time with the guy I've liked for so long. There was a few minutes silence, when suddenly:

"There's something I need to tell you."

We both said at the same time. It was that second I then just wildly dreamed that what we both wanted to say is the same thing.

"You first." I said, before he could say anything else.

What happened next didn't seem real. One minute I was sitting there, Ryan holding the ice on my foot, the next, I'd forgotten all about my foot, and he was kissing me.

_OH MY GOD. This cannot be happening!! Ryan Evans kissing me? Pinch yourself Kelsi, pinch yourself. _

I went to pinch myself, but must of got Ryan.

"Now your tryna hurt me on purpose?" He said jokingly, pulling away.

"No!! I just wanted to make sure this was really happening."

"Well it is…why wouldn't you think so?"

"Ive been crazy about you, but I knew that if anyone found out, it would ruin EVERYTHING…I never knew you'd feel the same way about someone like me."


End file.
